Lucky Stars
by tiger-girl-3000
Summary: Rose gets back to the Doctor, but he isn't the first familiar face she sees. (10xTime-Lady Rose)
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at my desk at Torchwood before pulling my research out of the drawer. As I worked on it silently, I realized that I had found a crack in the universe. Grabbing the dimension cannon, and thanking whatever god existed that it was on Earth, I drove the short distance to the airport. I bought a ticket to Atlanta, Georgia with relative ease, and was on the plane within three hours. When I arrived, I didn't bother renting a car, because with any luck, I wouldn't need one. I arrived where the crack was in under ten minutes. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I pressed the button on the dimension cannon, and everything faded around me. When I opened my eyes, there were about a dozen men with guns standing in a semi-circle around me. Looking to the wall above them, I saw the familiar Torchwood logo. "Good old Torchwood," I muttered under my breath, and then, raising my voice slightly, I said, "Can you take me to your Captain?" The man in the middle, who appeared to be in charge, motioned for them to surround me. They all swarmed closer and began marching toward what I assumed was the Captain's office. I must have been correct, because after a few turns, a flight of stairs, and one more turn, I saw a man hunched over a desk. "Captain," the man in charge said, "a few moments ago, a young woman appeared downstairs." The Captain's voice caused my eyes to widen in shock. "Well, bring her inside." The Captain was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

**I know this is really short, but I am going to update this soon. I have the next chapter written down, but I really want to have at least 1 review before I post it. (I'm only asking for 1 because it is a really short chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, I just want to say: Midnight's Queen, thanks for the review, and yes, they will be longer. And now, the story.**

When Jack's eyes found me, he told all of the men to leave the room. Thankfully, they didn't hesitate, not questioning their Captain's orders. It took him a minute to find his word's but when he did, he said, "Rosie, what are you doing here? The Doctor said that you were trapped in a parallel universe and you couldn't come back." I lowered my head, and said, "I was. I finally found a way back. How long has it been for you?"

"About 7 years. How long has it been for you?"

**A/N: I don't know if it said what year Canary Wharf happened, but I am going to say 2007. Tell me if you know for a fact that I am wrong, though.**

I quickly did the calculations in my mind. "297 years. I'm 317, Jack."

He wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly embrace, and said, "If it helps, I'm 113." I stiffened as all of the memories of the day on Satellite Five came pouring back to me. I could now remember everything in detail. I tightened my hold on him, and mumbled into his shirt, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I didn't know that I had done it. I swear!"

"Hey, it's okay," he said, rubbing my back. "If you hadn't done that, I probably wouldn't even be here to see you and do this for you." Just then he pulled away and walked to his desk. Picking up a cell phone that I had failed to notice, he dialed a number and held it up to his ear. "Martha Jones, lovely to hear your voice, but its not the one I need to be hearing," he said, and waited for a moment before speaking again. "I need a favor from you, and you need to do it in person. I'll stay on the phone for a few minutes so you can trace the call and come here." True to his word, he didn't hang up for two minutes, and a moment after he did, a familiar noise filled the room.

Even if I hadn't heard it for nearly 300 years, I still knew it anywhere, and the sound filled me with happiness. The second it appeared, I ran to the door, and unlocked it with the key that hadn't left from its place around my neck in the 299 years I had it.

**I say 299 because she was travelling for the Doctor for two years before she got stuck and she was stuck for 297 years.**

The moment I took a step inside, the lights blinked with what could only be described as happiness. I couldn't even utter a word before I was slammed into. I had to take a step back so I didn't fall, and was greeted with the sight of the Doctor, who couldn't have looked angrier. He raised the sonic screwdriver at me threateningly, so I put my hands up in surrender. "What are you?" he questioned, angrily. "Rose Tyler is trapped, and I can't get to her, trust me I've tried, so I will give you one chance to tell me what you are."

"If you don't believe it's me, then ask me a question only I would know the answer to," I said loudly, my voice on the verge of screaming. He thought for a moment before asking, "What was the first thing I ever said to you?"

"Run," I said without hesitation.

"Where am I from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Before I regenerated, what did I look like?"

"You were a lot bigger, had blue eyes, big ears and a big nose. You always wore leather, and said 'fantastic' a lot."

"On that beach, what was the last thing I said to you before I faded away?"

Remembering that day, was difficult for me emotionally, but I struggled not to break my composure. "You said 'Rose Tyler,' and then faded. You never finished that sentence." A smile broke across his face, and he hugged me tightly. "I love you," he muttered into my hair. "Doctor, I have something important to tell you," I said quietly. At his nod, I continued. "I'm 317 years old." He pushed me away from him and took off. I chased after him, struggling to explain, but he wouldn't slow down. Finally, he ran into a room, but left the door open, so I followed him. I found him sitting at a desk, rummaging through a box and muttering.

Eventually, he pulled out a stethoscope. He walked towards me, but I stopped him with a raised hand. Taking the stethoscope from him, I placed both of his hands on my chest, right above my hearts. His eyes filled with pure joy, before he wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Now I can give you the forever I promised," I said. A moment later there was a quiet cough from the doorway. Looking up, I saw a dark-skinned woman. "Oh hello," I said, stepping away from the Doctor. His arms fell from around my shoulders, but he grasped my hand tightly in his own, as if he was afraid I would disappear.

"Rose, this is Martha. Martha, this is Rose." The Doctor said, gesturing to each of us respectively. Her eyes widened with shock, and it was obvious she had heard of me. "I'm going to go walk around, and let you get this sorted," I said to the Doctor, and then walked into the hallway, with no particular destination in mind. I saw one door that kept reappearing, so I finally decided to investigate. It was a simple black door, covered with golden, circular writing that I immediately recognized as Gallifreyan. Opening the door, I saw that it was a bedroom. In the center of the room, backed up to the wall across from the door, there was a large bed. Much larger than a king size bed. There were two dressers, and, despite the wardrobe that was somewhere in the TARDIS, there was even a closet. Walking in further, I noticed things that were on the dresser and nightstands. On one nightstand, there was the picture of me and my mum that I always kept on my nightstand.

It had been taken on the Christmas that the Doctor had regenerated. The Doctor had actually taken it. Tearing my eyes away from the picture, I looked along the tops of the rest of the furniture, and found nothing out of the ordinary. Deciding to peek into one of the dressers, I opened the top drawer, and saw that there were my clothes. In fact, everything I had left on the TARDIS seemed to have been transferred into this room. Looking into one of the drawers in the other dresser, I found what I assumed to be the Doctor's clothes. If I had to bet, the Doctor knew nothing of the transfer. Throwing a knowing look toward the ceiling, I continued to look through my dresser.

Eventually I got tired, and lay down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable, and I fell asleep quickly, the hum of the TARDIS acting as a lullaby.

**So... The Doctor is back, and the TARDIS mashed their rooms together... This is longer than the first chapter, so I am going to ask for two reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry it took so long and the chapter is so short! I promise I will make it up with a long chapter next. It is almost the end of the school year for me and all of my teachers are cramming in grades while they can so I have had a lot of work and I was informed on Friday that I am going to have a project this week and now I'm going crazy trying to figure out how to write and do my project and update on a regular basis. I have had a very stressful long weekend because my stepmother had to keep reminding me not to slap my sister and I have also had a bad day today so I am so very sorry... I just realized that I am rambling... Here's the chapter anyway... Enjoy!**

When I woke up, about three hours later, I could immediately tell something was different. There was something against my back, and a weight on my right side. Turning my head I saw the Doctor lying behind me. His eyes were closed and I would have thought he was asleep, except for the small smile that graced his features. A few moments later, the Doctor said, "It's rude to stare at people you know?" He said it without even opening his eyes. "What else am I supposed to do? I'm kind of trapped," I said. He opened his eyes and I gestured to his arm on my waist. "Well, I would help you get free but I am very comfortable, he said, tightening his hold on me. "Well, you should probably help me, because I have to pee very badly. If you let me out now, I promise I will come back and you can be comfortable again." He let me go almost reluctantly, and I walked to the bathroom. When I came back, he had rolled onto his back, so I lay down beside him, and rested my head on his chest. His arm was under my head, and he began tracing circular symbols on my back with his finger. It took me a minute to realize that he was writing something, so I asked him, "Doctor, what are you writing?"

"Your name," he responded, looking down at me. I smiled at him, and he returned it brightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I love you" he muttered into my hair. I sighed with content and snuggled deeper into his side. "I love you too, but can we please go somewhere?" His arms tightened around me, so I changed my approach. "Please, I was stuck on Earth for nearly 300 years. I want to do something!" Apparently, the TARDIS was on my side, because the sentient ship jolted sending us tumbling to the floor. "Alright fine!" the Doctor yelled as he was pulling himself off the floor. He left the room muttering something about girls ganging up on him. When he was gone, I looked up to the ceiling for guidance. "You probably won't tell me where we're going, but can you at least tell me what to wear?" A moment later, a woman who looked to be about twenty appeared in the room. "Don't be alarmed." she said, "I am an interface of the TARDIS, I'm going to help you get ready." I nodded, and she walked over to the closet door and opened it to reveal the wardrobe. "Would you prefer jeans or a dress?" I heard her ask. "Jeans and a pair of trainers would be nice," I stated from where I was standing behind her.

She turned toward the wardrobe again and I saw things being rearranged. The whirlwind inside slowed, and eventually stopped. The interface walked inside, and I followed slowly behind. She grabbed a pair of jeans and, after another whirlwind, a pair of red trainers. Turning to me, she stuffed them into my arms and pushed me into the bathroom. I closed the door and changed quickly. When I opened the door, she was already standing next to the bathroom with a red shirt and a TARDIS blue sweater. Taking them from her, I went back into the bathroom and changed into them. By the time I came back out, she was already gone.

**Again, terribly sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, just very stressful time for me... Please review. I'm only going to ask for 1! =)**


End file.
